


Hanami

by shirokova



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirokova/pseuds/shirokova
Summary: Nicolae and Muammar go on a picnic under the cherry blossom trees at the Grãdina Japonezã. A little birthday gift for my dear Kirsty ❤





	Hanami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetBlackGoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackGoldfish/gifts).



\- Are you ready dragã? -Nico asks, packing a tablecloth and a blanket in a bag.  
\- Yes, habibi! - Muammar replies, leaving the kitchen with a picnic basket.  
\- The car is waiting for us -Nico says, kissing him on the lips. Muammar looks into his eyes and smiles, he's totally in love. 

They go outside and walk towards the car. The driver greets and helps them to put their things in the front seat and then Muammar offers him a chocolate bar. Corbu and Sharona are already occupying the back seat, but as a huge vehicle there's room for everyone. 

\- Aww, they look awesome! -Muammar says, petting both dogs. Nico bathed and put them new glitter dog collars. They get in the car and soon they're on their way to the Herăstrău Park.

Since Nico took Muammar to the Grãdina Japonezã, he fell in love with cherry blossoms. He even tried to grow one in Bab al-Azizia, but seems like he will have to try again. Now they decided to take the dogs for a walk and enjoy a picnic together. 

Along the way, the driver smiles. He notices the subtle touches, the smiles, the way they look at each other... it's evident they're more than close friends, but they always have to pretend. 

When they finally arrive at the park, they put leashes to the dogs. Muammar will lead Sharona and Nico is going with Corbu. Then, they take the basket, the bag and the cooler out of the car.

The sky looks beautiful and the soft breeze is perfect to enjoy an outdoor afternoon. They walk into the park and some people look at them a bit surprised. Nico gets a little nervous and Corbu barks to the birds that are flying out there. 

\- I always take them to my hunting trips, so they tend to bark when they see birds...  
\- But Sharona is kinda quiet -Muammar smiles.  
\- Because she's a good girl and also is fascinated by you... -Nicu sighs.

Muammar blushes furiously. He wants to kiss him but some young guys are playing and running just around them. They wave to them as they pass and continue walking around the lake.

Corbu is getting calmer now. Muammar is surprised how both dogs amble, look elegant and seem to be happy with that long walk. Soon he can slightly smell that mesmerizing scent coming with the wind. They're very close.

\- I can't wait! -Muammar says, excited  
\- I know, dragã mea! -Nico smiles.

After a while, they arrive to the Grãdina Japonezã. The pink trees looks amazing in bloom and surprisingly, the place is less crowded than they thought. They look for a good spot under trees, surrounded by beautiful petals which keep falling down.

\- I love you! -Nico whispers, on Muammar's ear- 'sit down!' -he says and his dogs sit beside him. They leave the basket and the cooler near the dogs, to put the blanket on the grass. Nico puts the tablecloth in the center and moves the basket and the cooler. He takes out a cold orange juice bottle and drinks it. Muammar sits on the blanket and pet the dogs again. He looks everywhere around and gives a little kiss on the cheek to Nico, who blushes nervously. Muammar takes a water bottle and begins to drink while he arranges some plates and napkins to put food.

Muammar spent all the morning making sandwiches, fruit salads and baking brownies and muffins. He's happy because he's finally able to bake them properly.

\- I baked blueberry muffins for you, habibi -he says, smiling- and used all the chocolate chips on mine...  
\- You rahat! -Nico says, holding his hand. They stare at each other for a few seconds, if they could, they would be making out here until night finds them.

Nico takes a muffin and nibbles it.

\- They're very good! -he says.

He didn't ask if they were previously "tested" or suggested he's afraid to consume poisoned food. Muammar smiles and nibbles a muffin too. 

\- I packed treats for the dogs too... -Muammar says, pointing the basket. Sharona embraces Muammar and he pets her. Corbu rests his head on Nico's lap and he smiles. They spend some time cuddling and feeding them with biscuits and treats.

The picnic is going great: they're stuffed, Muammar keeps hiding the hand sanitizer and making Nico go nuts, they play throwing a frisbee to the dogs, sing along a Romanian love song they heard on the radio, overanalyse the Japanese style around, wave at the people and even play football with a lonely kid who was left out from both teams and was crying around with his ball. When the mother comes to pick up her kid, Muammar gives him candies and chocolate. She can't believe he was playing with such world figures.

They decide to take a little break, lying on the blanket with the dogs sleeping beside them. This is their very own "hanami", quiet and silent time where they are just contemplating these pink beauties. The petals keep falling down on Muammar's hair and getting tangled in his curls...

\- I think they're jealous of your beauty -Nico sighs and Muammar blushes. Again, he's having a hard time trying to control himself; he just want to kiss him deeply.  
\- I would love to be able to hug and kiss you with these petals around us... -Muammar sighs. Nico smiles too, he's got an idea.

The sun is slowly setting and they know they have to go back home soon. With the dogs running around them while they clean up and pack, Nico takes an empty and clean jar and puts a lot of fallen cherry blossom petals inside. When it is full, he hides it on the basket. Most people are already leaving the park and when Muammar is rolling the blanket, he grabs Nico and intensely kisses him. Now, they both are trembling.

Now Muammar takes Corbu and Nico will take Sharona. They slowly walk their way back to the park entrance, smiling and wishing to repeat this experience soon.

\- Next year I should take you to Japan... -Nico says.  
\- That would be wondeful, but... how could we travel together? -Muammar sighs.  
\- We have an entire year to think about that...

The car arrives when they're reaching the entrance. The driver waves at them and they get in the car again. Muammar rests his head on Nico's shoulder and Corbu sits on his lap. Nico hugs Sharona and she falls asleep.

When they're finally back home, they desperately kiss barely closing the door behind them. 

\- I needed it, habibi! -Muammar says, biting Nico's lips.

That night, after grooming the dogs they decide to take a bath together, cuddling and relaxing, covered in aloe vera bubble bath.

\- I know you take a lot of time washing your hair -Nico says, kissing Muammar - I'm going back to the room now, I'll wait for you there, dragã... -he says, drying with a towel.  
\- Ok, habibi... -Muammar replies, taking the aloe vera gel and applying it on his hair.

Nico goes and takes out the jar he hid in the basket. He walks back to his room to throw and spread the cherry blossom petals all over the bed.

When Muammar enters the room, can't believe what he's looking at...

\- OH, HABIBI! -he shouts, surprised.  
\- Now we can make out with cherry blossom petals around us...

Muammar lies down on the bed and grabs Nico, to get him on top and kiss him. He wishes this moment would ever end... he wishes he could smell this mixture of cherry blossom and aloe vera every night.


End file.
